the love triangle
by otaku fanfictioner
Summary: A love trisngle between ayumi, satoshi, and naomi. Rated teen for lsnguage and kissing. Write a review of what you want to happen next, I will do that, and give u a shoutout!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! This is rewritten. I decided to make this a backstory a bit so you know what's happening!

Tell me if you want more of something or a new character introduced!

Ayumi POV

Okay! I am going to confess! But where is Satoshi? Oh, he is over there! "Satoshi! I have to tell you something." "Sure what is it?" "I am madly inlove with you." "What? Uh, thanks. Uh, could you let me think about this? I mean I've never been confessed to before so this is kinda new." "Yeah! Sorry for saying that out of the blue. Oh! Could I do something real quick?" "Yeah, what is it?" I'm gonna do it! "Wha- Ayumi! Why'd you kiss me?" "Because she was there!" Yes, Nnaomi, run away! Leave us alone! "She? Who are you talking about?"

Yeah! So kinda what's happening now! Give me feedback too please! Uh, the 3rd chapter will be MUCH longer! I was running short on time today so I hope tomorrow I'll make up for that!

Wish me luck on the story!

Otaku fanfictioner


	2. Chapter 2

** /developerWorks**

i changed up a few things! and yoshiki is here!

Naomi POV

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. They kissed! i saw them! I feel like I am about to burst! I have to go! Huh? Is that Yoshiki? Whats he doing up on the roof? "Ah! Naomi! Whats wrong? You seem sad." "THEY KISSED! I SAW THEM! KISS! ON THE LIPS!" "Whoa, slow down! just keep calm and speak." "You act like my counseler or something." Atleast i can ecpress my feelings! "Anyway, i was goingb to confess to Satoshi, but when i found him, he was kissing Ayumi. I hate it!" "I feel the same. Ayumi only has eyes for Satoshi huh?" "wait, you saw?" "yeah... i was gonna confess too." why are we always left out? "Sorry to hear that" We kept chatting for an hour just going on and on about how our feelimgs got crushed and other stuff like that. Then Yoshiki asked the craziest question. " Wanna go out?" I was actually delighted to hear those words. but they came out of the wrong mouth. We both got our hearts stomped on. We were both desperate. "Yeah! " I blushed realizing how that just came out of my mouth so casually. "Ill pick you up at 7 then?" "Yeah, sure." Just then i recieved a text from Satoshi. { Hey where are you? you just stormed off all of a sudden. i was worried!} I replied back, { Nah, im okay, but Im busy right now. Talk later?} { Yeah, sure. Sorry to bother.}

Satoshi POV

Naomi came, and then all of a sudden Ayumi kissed me. I dont know whats gotten into her! First the confession, now this? Oh yeah. She did confess. But do I like her? i mean, yeah as a friend, She is cute I guess. Whatever.

The end! Tell me what u want next!

Page 2 of


	3. Chapter 3

** /developerWorks**

the daatttteeeeeee! someone gerts jealous! a shoutout to flicit or something. i forgot the name. but you know who u are!

Naomi POV

I cant wait for the date! What should I wear? Ah! i got a new lavender blouse and that gold necklace! And i will wear some skinny jeans too! Oh wait, my phone is ringing. Its from Yoshiki. { hey, where do yo want to go tonite?} { uh, the park maybe.} { yeah, okay!}

meanwhile...

Satoshi POV

UGH, what do I do?! She is cute, pretty, not always kind, and she likes scary stories. Maybe i could give her a chance. I mean, that wont do any harm right? Okay, I am ready to face her now! Let me text her. { Hey, Ayumi. meet me at the park okay?} { k, im there right now} Huh? "Hey Satoshi! " "Huh? Oh, hey Ayumi." Here goes nothing! " Listen, Ive been thinking and- wait is that Yoshiki and Naomi? What are they doing?" since when did they start going out? "Hey Yoshiki! Dont be so close to Naomi!" Why are they so close? Did they already kiss? Why do i keep thinking like this? Arrgh! This is so hard! "Satoshi! whats wrong with being close?" "Well I dont think you should be like that around Naomi! " Naomi started talking. "Satoshi! Leave us alone!" Then Ayumi said, "Yeah, Satoshi! Whats gotten into you?" "N-Nothing. Its nothing. Forget it."

Yoshiki POV

Whaaaaa! Naomi is so cute! Ayumi and I would - No man! Forget her! "Wow! Naomi!" She blushed. " Th-Thanks. You too." We both chatted, Naomi brought some food, like a picnic! Its really good! "Naomi! how do you cook so good?" "Its just a hobby." Then Satoshi budded in and he acted so weird! He left us alone after but we couldnt find anything to talk about. Satoshi and Ayumi were on a date. I accept that. Naomi is cute too. "Naomi, I love you." I kissed her. That was my first kiss. Hers probably too. Her lips are really soft. Naomi blushed a bit. "Uh, I have to leave now. S-Sorry. " we both blushed. Did i fuck it up? Argh! Who do I love though? I said I love Naomi and I think I do. But Im not comfortable with Ayumi and Satoshi dating.

Naomi POV

H-He kiased me. That was my first kiss. I was a bit shocked though. I just up and left. What thehell is wrong with me? He said he loved me too. But I dont know, do i love him? I dont think I moved on from Satoshi, and neitherhas him. Maybe we shouldnt date after all. But will that hurt his feelings? Okay! Im over Satoshi! He has another girlfriend now, so why am I like this? I need to call Seiko. "Uh, seiko! I have love trouble." "Hold on im coming to your house right now! " "seiko you dont" Oh, she hung up. Atleast I can speak to her face to face.

Page 3 of


	4. Chapter 4

** /developerWorks**

Yaya! drama! Yeahhhh!

Naomi POV

Seiko came, and I told her about Satoshi and Ayumi going out, and how Yoshiki and I are going out too. "What? how did that happen?" "Well, he just simply asked me out and we got together!" "Wow! Talk about scoring!" "So what do I do?" "Well, you obviously are not over Satoshi but the real question is, do you like Yoshiki?" You dont have to be so blunt about it. "I dont know! I mean if iI do like him, its because hes my friend. But we're both trying to move on. " "Thats your problem! you are trying so hard to move on! Your brain thinks one thing, but your heart says another." Love is hard thats for sure. We kept talking for a while. I think I know what to do now. I just need to resolve my feelings! I went to find Satoshi. "Satoshi! I need to tell you something! " "Yeah, what is it?" Okay! Im gonna do it now! " Satoshi, I love...I love... I love chocolate cake!" "Huh?" ugh! why cant i say it? Try again! "Satoshi, I love you." Oh god! Im as red as a tomato! "But I thought you were going out with Yoshiki." "I am, but I just need to resolve my feelings for you... S-so d-d-d-do you love me back?" Now we were both blushing. "I-I d-do." I think I screwed up. "Naomi?" "Yeah?" "Do you think I could do something extremely really selfish?" "Why? What is it?" Then he kissed me. (Fangirl squeal!) But then Ayumi saw us. She looked really shocked. "Ayumi I can explain!" I said. But no words came out of my mouth. She slapped me. "Dont try to steal him from me." Just when I thought things couldnt get any worse, Yoshiki came. It really was a sight to see. Ayumi really mad, me having a red mark on my face and Satoshi holding me. I explained to Yoshiki what happened. I left Ayumi to Satoshi. "Yoshiki, I didnt mean for this to happen I just needed to know if he liked me back. Its been bugging me that I couldnt atleast tell him how I feel. I actually feel like I can move on from him now. I didnt think he would actually kiss me. But it is partially my fault for not twlling you before I went to him. So now what?" "I dont think this will work out." "Uh, yeah. You're right." " I mean, we just dont love each other ya know? I cant be someones boyfriend if i dont feel the same." "Y-yeah. Even if we cant be with the people we like, we're gonna move on eventually. But dont you want to atlleast tell her how you feel?" "Well, yeah, why wouldnt I?" "Then do it right now. Before its too late." "Yeah! okay, I will!"

Yoshiki POV

They kissed. Naomi and Satoshi. I ssw them. It did hurt my feelings a bit but we both knew it was never gonna work out between us. I was trying so hard to forget about Ayumi. We both talked and I decided to tell Ayumi how I felt. "Ayumi. I have something I want to tell you." "Yeah? What is it?" "Im inlove with you." Im so embarassed now! "Yeah. Me too." "Re-Really? You do?" "yes." Then I kissed her. She was blushing. Her hair smelled good too. And her lips were really soft. We went home together. I dropped her off at jer house. Then I went to sleep in mine. I really do like Ayumi. I do...

Page 3 of


	5. Chapter 5

** /developerWorks**

chapter 5! Yay! More dramaaaaaaa! who doesnt loove drama!

Satoshi POV

I told Ayumi ehat had happened, and she was surprisingly okay with it. Then I went to talk with Naomi. I mean, I like her, I love her. I want to go out with her but Im scared she will turn me down. Yes, she said she liked me, but I still feel weird about it. Ive never confessed to someone before. Not a girlfriend either. This is all so new to me. I hope she says yes.

"Naomi, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Im inlove with you. Will you go out with me?"

We were both beet red. Did I do something wrong? It has to be it.

"I am inlove with you too. But I cant go out with you."

"Wh-What? why? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, but don't you think its weird for FRIENDS to go out with each other?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Sorry, Satoshi. I just cant."

Then she left. My first love. First person to turn me down. It sucked really. I wish I hadnt confessed. But even if she turned me down, I was determined to win her back. It was awkward going to school the next day. Ayumi and Yoshiki were the talk of the was baffled that the class prez went out with a delinquent. But love is love. It comes in different ways. I was texting Naomi 24/7 trying to get her to change her mind. Maybe I was being annoying, but I didnt care.

Naomi POV

Satoshi confessed to me. I turned him down. Truth is, I was delighted when he wanted to go out with me, but I didnt have the courage to say yes. I was worried that it wouldnt work out or something like that. Isnt it funny? Satoshi gets scared easily. And he had the courage to confess. And I was to cowardly to answer.

"You are not a coward."

"Huh? Oh Satoshi, you heard that?"

"Yeah."

"Thats quite embarassing."

"Naomi. Will you go out with me?"

"Why do you keep asking me?"

"Because I love you."

That made me blush. A lot!

"But I already said "no.""

Page 3 of


	6. Chapter 6

** /developerWorks**

longer!

Naomi POV

"I know."

Then he kissed me. For the second time, he kissed me. It was a good, long kiss. He hugged me then said,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, I love you."

[Is this too cheesy?]

Satoshi POV

I was going to confess to Naomi again. Its embarassing. Having to confess several times. But it was worth it. I made a reservation at a restuarant. When Naomi arrived I was stunned. She had on a white blouse and a black leather jacket. She wore some gold hoop earings and black skinny jeans.

"Naomi! Y-you uh, look great!

"Thanks."

The waitress came over here. She was really pretty. Not that I was trying to hit on her or anything.

"Uh, I'll have the beef and cheese pasta."

"Do you have any ramen?"

The waitress replied,

"No ma'am, we dont."

"Oh. Then I'll have the chocolate mousse, chocolate cake, and the chocolate milk."

Page 3 of


	7. Noticeeeeeeeeeeee!

** /developerWorks**

notice!

i cant write another chapter today! sorry! I will make tomorrows chapter 1,000 words!

Love ya,

otaku fanfictioner

Page 1 of


	8. Chapter 7

thout im trying to do like 500 words

okay we lft off at naomi orderijng food right?

Satoshi POV

"Naomi! Just chocolate?"

"Yup! I love it!"

"What about food?"

"this is food."

"Okay, but you will get a stomach ache!"

We didnt really talk much. Naomi ate like such a child. Getting food everywhere. After we finished eating, we decided to take a walk. Then we passed y a little convinience store.

"Naomi, wqit here I need to go get something real quick."

"Okay, get me some icecream!"

Naomi POV

The date was soooooo boring! There was nothing to do except eat. It felt like this was this tension between us. It was awkward. When I went out to the park with Yoshiki, we could talk and talk without a problem. Oh yeah, Yoshiki needed to ask me something. Then all of a sudden, a hand grabbed me from behind and before i could scream, it covered my mouth. What was happening? I heard a voice. Probably a man. There were a lot of boys trying to hit on me. One even had a gun. Then they covered my mouth with a cloth and tied my hands together. Why was there no one there? Someone, I need help! Then as if Satoshi heard me, he took me right before I got into a car.

"Satoshi!"

"Naomi, what happened?"

"Some guys took me somewhere and they almost got me, Satoshi! I would have been a goner!"

"Its okay! Im here!"

"Oh, how did you find me anyway?"

"Just instinct. Anyway you are safe."

meanwhile...

Yoshiki POV

I need to tell Naomi something. Im gonna text her.

(Hey, Naomi, could you come tomorrow? I need to tell you something.)

(Sure. time? Place?)

(My place 7:30)

(Kk)

The next day, naomi came.

"That was fast."

"So you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yeah. What would a girl want as a gift?"

"Ah, its about ayumi. Well, she does have a girlish side to her so I would suggest something to match with you. Like a piece of jewelry."

"Like two matching bracelets or something?"

"Yeah. We could go tomorrow to Jthe jewelry store. 4:00 sound good?"

"Yeah. That's good."

"Well, if you have nothing else to say, I'm out!"

"Bye!

"Byyyyeeeeeeeeeee!"

I think I'll take a shower now. Ahh! So cold! That's better.

The next day...

Naomi POV

"Yo! Yoshiki! Took ya a while!"

"Whatever. Let's get this over with."

"Ooh! What about these matching rings?"

"Good. Maybe less expensive."

"Okay!"

"What about these watches?"

"No! Absolutely no! "

"Why not?"

"They are for shildren, and they are too cheap."

"Okay. How about these bracelets?"

"Good. How much?"

"Uh, you don't have to pay you know."

"Its okay, its only 80$ a piece."

"You say it so casually."

"This is a jewlry store. You have to bring a lot of money. Not everything is 10$. Plus this is quite cheap for a piece of jewelry."

"Whatever you say. You are the jewelry god."

Satoshi POV

I decided to go to the mall to pick out some clothes for myself. But I crossed the hjewlry store and saw Yoahiki and Naomi on a date! I called Ayumi.

"Ayumi! Yoshiki and Naomi are on a date!"

"What?! Where are you?"

"The jewelry store in the mall."

"I'm right behind ya."

"Huh" "Ahhh!"

"Let's stalk them!"

"You say that so casually! How did you get here?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay, let's do this!"

""They are buying bracelets!"

"where are they going now?"

"I think they are exiting."

"What are they talking about?"

"Dunno."

"Well, they left. Looks like todays stalking is over!"

"Yeah!"

The end! So friggin long!


End file.
